Oxygen and nitrogen are produced commercially in large quantities and high purities by the cryogenic rectification of air. It is sometimes desired to employ oxygen or nitrogen at an ultra high purity, for example, for use in the electronics industry. While cryogenic air separation systems for producing oxygen or nitrogen at an ultra high purity are known, such system generally produce such product with a significantly reduced recovery.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cryogenic air separation system for the production of oxygen or nitrogen at an ultra high purity.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cryogenic air separation system which can produce oxygen or nitrogen at an ultra high purity and with high recovery.